1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyimide powder, which are prepared from an aromatic tetracarboxylic acid component and a diamine component, for forming a polyimide molded product with excellent heat resistance and antistatic property. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for forming an antistatic polyimide molded products from the polyimide powder, and a polyimide molded product thereby.
2. Background Art
Previously, JP-A 1986-241,326 and JP-A 1989-266,134, for example, described methods for forming a molded product of polyimide-powders prepared from an aromatic tetracarboxylic acid component, such as a 3,3′,4,4′-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component, and a diamine component, such as a p-phenylenediamine component. These references show that the above-mentioned molded products have excellent heat resistance, dimensional stability and mechanical strength such as compressive strength.
However, it is known that the molded products of polyimide-powders described in the above-indicated references do not have slidability, abrasion resistance or antistatic property in itself. Accordingly, it is known to improve these properties of a polyimide molded product by adding inorganic fine powders, other resins, graphite, or inorganic fibrous materials to polyimide-powders (JP-A 1987-132,960, JP-A 1987-185,748 and JP-A 1988-81,160).
On the other hand, JP-B 1993-28,727 discloses an antistatic aromatic polyimide film having improved antistatic property through the addition of sulfonates to polyimide. JP-A 2004-58,562 discloses an antistatic film produced by coating the surface of the polyimide film with the mixture of a metal oxide and a conductive ultrafine particle.